Molesta
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Posible SPOILER. Drabble. "Podía escuchar los pasos de perseguidores cerca de nosotros y sentir la mirada perforadora de Glen en mi espalda, pero no había vuelta atrás. No iba a dejar que nadie matara a Ada Vessalius, a ella no. Vaya… pensar lo que estoy haciendo por ésta molesta mujer". ¡Vincent/Ada! Reviews Please!


¡Vaaaya! Hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por Pandora...

¡Hola! Espero que aún me recuerden, ¿sí, sí?

Jejeje, pues ésta vez vengo con un pequeño Drabble Vincent/Ada :3

No seeé, me enamoré de ésta parejita desde la primera vez que los vi. Y luego veo una hojita del Caucus Race 3 y veo la mirada de Vince y lalalala. *Idea en proceso*. Y también la viendo el manga ya quiero ver la participación que tendrá Ada.

Pero como Mochizuki es de publicación mensual y todavía está el show con el Duque Barma y ya sabemos, creo que lo de Ada va para espera larga.

¡Y es por eso que yo hice ésto pensando en qué podría pasar! :D

Aunque creo que me quedó muy OoC, lo sieeento... u.u

Para quien no esté al corriente con el manga, aléjese o lea bajo su responsabilidad. Hay un ligero spoiler por ahí, nada más uno. Aunque si se me fue otro que alguien me diga ;D

Sale vale.

**Aclaraciones: **Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo los tomo por amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Es sólo entretenimiento pa' la gente linda y sexy :*

**Contacto Facebook: **Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana). Búsquenme. xD

¡Listo! Sha pueden leer.

Reviews Please!

~Molesta~

_::Vincent Nighray Point of View::_

–"_Los Vessalius son la raíz del mal…"_

Pareció como si el tiempo fuese a detenerse cuando escuchamos ésas palabras. Nadie supo su era correcto hablar por lo que un profundo silencio se formó durante largos segundos.

–¿Qué dices? –preguntó alguien por fin.

Repentinamente un disparo resonó por todo el lugar, y vimos el cuerpo de Zai Vessalius cayendo lentamente con una bala incrustada cerca del pecho, a escasos metros de nosotros. Atiné a voltearme hacia Glen-sama, mirándolo con verdadero asombro. Lottie y los demás hicieron lo mismo después.

Él por su parte se veía bastante tranquilo acariciando su revólver.

–Eres… un desgraciado –gruñó Zai.

–Puedes decir lo que quieras –respondió Glen–. Lo cierto es que la existencia de los Vessalius en primer lugar fue la que provocó todo éste caos.

El Duque Vessalius frunció el ceño al tiempo que una corriente de plumas negras se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Zai se preparaba para invocar a su Chain, al Gryphon; pero otro disparo certero en la cabeza terminó por impedirselo.

Glen-sama curvó los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Llevé una mano a mi estómago y otra a mi boca cubriéndola, sin querer la imagen fugaz de Ada Vessalius pasó por mi cabeza. ¿Qué sentiría al saber que su padre había muerto? ¿Cuál sería su expresión? Por fin vería dolor en su **molesto rostro**… debería sentirme feliz.

–Bien, primero fue Óscar y ahora Zai –habló Glen–. Ahora sólo nos queda encontrar a Oz.

Centré mi atención en su recuento, ¿por qué él no estaba contando a Ada? ¿No la iría a matar? Ése detalle me intrigó bastante, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando Glen-sama chocó su mirada con la mía tan de repente.

–Glen-sama, la mujer Vessalius… –habló otro.

–Ah, por supuesto –rió quedamente–. Tráiganle.

Tragué saliva al escucharlo ordenar, de pronto me sentía inquieto al pensar que ella estaba ahí, que los Baskerville la tenían apresada.

Poco después comencé a escuchar sus quejidos por un túnel, ésa **voz molesta** había llegado hasta mis oídos. Comencé a buscarla con la mirada, estaba interesado en ver qué le harían. Finalmente la vi, dos tipos la traían de los brazos arrastrándola mientras ella oponía resistencia inútilmente.

–¿A dónde me llevan?– preguntó notablemente asustada.

Ninguno le respondió y sólo terminaron por aventarla con violencia al suelo, a los pies de Glen-sama.

–¿Leo, eres tú? –habló ella.

–Deberías referirte a mí como Glen Baskerville –respondió él serio, casi molesto.

–¿Qué, por qué estamos aquí?

–Eso tal vez deberías preguntárselo a tu padre –rió.

Glen-sama la tomó por el mentón obligándola a ver el cuerpo aún tibio de Zai Vessalius. Miré cómo sus ojos esmeraldas se abrían con desmesura y su boca comenzaba a temblar mientras se arrastraba hacia su padre, suplicando porque se levantara, llenándose las manos y el vestido con su sangre. **Era patética.**

–Tío Óscar… –murmuró, abrazándose.

–Óscar Vessalius tampoco vendrá por ti –habló sonoramente Glen–, Zai lo mató en la Puerta del Querubín–

–¿Eh…? No, ¡eso es mentira, sólo estás mintiendo! –gritó la mujer, poniéndose neurótica–. ¡El tío Óscar no puede, Padre nunca lo hubiera matado, no!

–Pero la realidad es que lo hizo –le aclaró él–. Óscar traicionó a Zai cuando prefirió ayudar a Oz a escapar, por eso Zai lo mató.

La miré embobado.

Ada Vessalius estaba de rodillas, con un aspecto deplorable y con lagrimones rodándole por las mejillas. Estaría de seguro en shock y quizá asustada también. Como fuera, ella ya estaba perdida.

–Vincent, supongo que no te molestará que la mate tomando en cuenta que para empezar nunca la quisiste, ¿cierto? –habló.

Mi expresión cambio por una de enojo, me sentía molesto… por el tono tan arrogante que usaba al hablar, sólo por eso. Me volví hacia la mujer que levantaba el rostro, seguramente apenas se venía dando cuenta de mi presencia en ése lugar. Sentí cómo sus ojos comenzaron a buscar los míos, tal vez para reprocharme o para pedirme que fuese una mentira lo que escuchaba. Suspiré en silencio volteando el rostro sin decir nada. **Ella era molesta.**

La temperatura bajó y el Jabberwock, la Chain de Glen apareció detrás de él, amenazando a Ada con sus aterradores colmillos y su horripilante expresión. Glen dirigió su mirada hacia mí de nuevo sonriéndome con altanería.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse al ver al Jabber que se arrojaba encima de ella.

–¡Demios!

Fue algo… inesperado que llamara a mi Chain…

La Reina de Corazones apareció embistiendo al Jabber, todos miraron asombrados a las dos bestias que se enfrentaban, Glen también, Ada también. Rápido me acerqué a ella, levantándola con poco cuidado y jalándola apresurado hacia cualquier tipo de salida.

–¡¿Vincent-sama?! –chilló.

–¡Cállate y corre! –le grité.

Podía escuchar los pasos de perseguidores cerca de nosotros y sentir la mirada perforadora de Glen en mi espalda, pero ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que hacía. No iba a dejar que nadie matara a Ada Vessalius, a ella no.

Diablos… pensar lo que estoy haciendo por ésta **molesta mujer.**


End file.
